Dragon Guardians, Black and White
by Happy-Bao-Zi
Summary: There are two new Guardians. One of day and one of night. They're the last of the dragon demons, taken in by the First and now serving the Ninth. How will Tsuna react when he becomes their new boss? Follows storyline along with some sidestories.
1. Day and Night

**Okay, I'm really obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so I decided to make a fan fiction about it. Unlike my other two stories, this one will have two OC's. I don't own anything related to anime except for my two OC's because they came from my imagination and no one else's.**

* * *

><p><span>Character Info:<span>

**Name: **Kurai Jigo

**Name Meaning: **dark hell

**Age: **Lost count after a while but looks 13.

**Appearance: **Has short hair that reaches up to her shoulders and is usually kept in a ponytail, yellow eyes, changes clothing often, and has bit of a tan. There are also two short, black dragon horns hidden underneath her hair.

**Personality:** Is a major slacker. Doesn't like doing work and always blackmails others to do it for her. She can be a real spaz at times and is really violent when she fights. She's nice to the people she's friends with or if their her boss. She's an alcoholic and is always half drunk.

**Name: **Akarui Tengoku

**Name Meaning: **bright heaven

**Age:** Lost count after a while but looks 13

**Appearance:** Has long white hair that goes up to her waist and is usually kept down, yellow eyes, changes clothing often, and has fairly pale skin

**Personality:** She's a hard worker and always gets the job done. She's nice to everybody and always talks in a calm and gentle manner. She's stronger than her younger sister but that's only because her sister never fights seriously. She's the opposite of her sister.

**Past: **They're twin sisters, Akarui is the eldest while Kurai is the youngest. They are really ancient dragon demons of heaven and hell. Their kind was being hunted for their great amount of power and soon the twins were the only one's left. The first generation boss of Vongola took them in. They swore loyalty to him and the future Vongola bosses. Since they're dragon demons, they can live for thousands of millenniums, so they've been alive for a pretty long time. The twins are on good terms with Reborn and usually appear once the Vongola boss has reached a certain stage when training with Reborn. They are the Guardians of Day and Night.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

The bar was more crowded than before. People were drinking and laughing merrily with each other. It was on of the rowdiest nights of Venice, Italy. One of the drunks was sitting with a small group at counter. She was a girl who looked no more than 13.

"So I heard you're leaving tomorrow?" the bar owner asked her.

"That's right! The old man decided it was finally time." She gulped down the rest of her drink. "Give me another round." Her words were slurred by the nonstop hours of drinking. Her white hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Cheeks red, words slurred, and a refill of beer. Someone was gonna have a hangover.

"So where's the boss sending ya?" asked someone in the group.

"He's sending me to Japan," she replied. "The new guy has finally reached stage 1."

"I heard that Reborn's there as well/"

"Well if he is, I hope he goes drinking with me again. He promised that the last time he came with me." She took another sip of her drink. Suddenly the doors flew open.

"KURAI JIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING GETTING DRUNK AT A BAR?" A loud voice pierced through the bar. "WE LEAVE TOMMORW AT 6 AM AND WE CAN'T BE LATE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HAVING A HANGOVER!" The figure marched straight up to the drunken girl.

"Relax sis, we're just having a one last drink with each other. This may be the last one we'll ever have for a long time." She turned to the other girl, Akarui Tengoku. Akarui had the same white hair and yellow eyes as her sister Kurai. She was just a tad taller than the drunken girl and had much paler skin.

"That doesn't matter, we have to get you home right now." With that said, Akarui grabbed Kurai by her collar and dragged her twin out.

"Bye guys!" Kurai said, waving her arm around.

"Bye Kurai, we'll be waiting for your return!" the bar keeper called out. He sighed when they were out of sight. "Looks like I just lost my biggest money maker."

* * *

><p>JAPAN<p>

"I see, so you're sending them over right now?" A small figure stood inside a dark room, a phone in hand. A hot cup of coffee was placed by on a table nearby.

"That's right, they'll be arriving tomorrow. I hope they won't cause too much trouble, especially the younger one." The voice of an old man was heard from the other line.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. He's also coming, isn't he?"

"Yes. I hope it won't be to much trouble, Reborn."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, Timoteo." Moonlight shone into the room, reaveling the figure of a small baby in a black suit. He tilted his fedora down over his eyes, preparing for the next day.

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY<p>

"I don't fell so good, can we take a little break?" a voice whined. Two reptile shaped silhouettes were seen on the other side of a passing cloud. Ut was almost dawn but the sun still wasn't up.

"Well if you didn't go drinking so late last night, we'd already be there and you wouldn't be having this hangover! Keep flapping, we're almost there," the sound of another voice replied back sharply, sounding like a mother scolding her child. The two figures flew over the cloud. They were two dragons. One was a pure white color and the other a pure black. They both had the same piercing yellow eyes, pointed fangs, large claws, and short horns on top. Both dragons were small though, about the size of a mountain bike and the black one being slightly smaller and much sicker looking of the two.

The pair passed a final cloud. The sun began to rise, shining on the wondrous town below.

"We're here, welcome to Namimori."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the prologue! Feel free to criticize me, I'll just get Luka Song to respond to your comments. She's my editor if you didn't know already. Now I have to go back to my life, bye!.<strong>

**INTERESTING FACT:**

**The Japanese voice actor for Lambo also voices Naruto Uzumaki and Akamaru in Naruto, Gomamon and Takuya in Digimon, and Gon Freaks in Hunter ****´ Hunter.**


	2. Meet Heaven and Hell

**I don't know what to say. Well I'll just blabber for a while here to try and take up some space. I'm not taking too much space right now, maybe if I type a bit more. Oh, I forgot to mention something about Akarui. She may be the opposite of her sister, but she can also be really scary. But that's only towards her sister and for some reason (or for no reason at all) she can't act that way towards others no matter how hard she tries. All right, looks like we got a few sentences here. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I would mess up the epicness of if by accident because I am that kind of person.**

* * *

><p>NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL<p>

Tsuna hurried to his classroom, desperately trying to get to class on time. Reborn had hit him again with the one ton mallet not once, but thrice this morning. He spent most of his morning rolling on the floor in pain, wasting the valuable time he needed to get to school. Suddenly, Gokudera appeared with a worried look on his face.

"Tenth! You're okay! I thought something bad happened but I'm glad to see you're here!" Gokudera shouted out when he saw his boss. His usually grumpy face turned to a somewhat creepy smile. But that smile didn't last too long.

"Good morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, walking out from the classroom. He had his usual carefree smile like any other day. "We'd better get inside, class is about to start."

"We don't need you to tell us, baseball freak," Gokudera said angrily.

"Yamamoto is right, we should head into the class," Tsuna mumbled wearily, unsure how to deal with the grey haired boy. The trio made it to their seats just as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class. Did you all do your homework? Well if you didn't, then you won't be prepared for the surprise pop quiz I'm about to give you!" Everyone groaned. Tsuna sunk down in his seat. He hadn't done his homework, he didn't even look at it. Reborn was too busy blowing him, saying it was part of his mafia boss training.

"But before you do the quiz, I'd like to introduce two new transfer students from Italy." Tsuna suddenly became more alert. His teacher had said Italy, had he not? What if they were part of the Mafia? What if they were here to kill him? What if it was something worse?

"All right you two, you can come in." The door slid open and two identical figures came through.

"Hello! My name is Akarui Tengoku. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Akarui had bright yellow eyes and long white hair. She wore a cheerful smile on her face and DID NOT look like she was in the Mafia. Tsuna sighed at this relived it was a normal person for once and not some psychopath killer out to get him. But that thought quickly disappeared once he saw the girl beside Akarui. She looked exactly like Akarui but with shorter hair tied up in a loose ponytail and tanner skin. Instead of wearing the girl's uniform, she was instead wearing the boys uniform.

"I'm Kurai Jijo," she said. She looked…drunk. Tsuna wondered why their last names were different, they were clearly twins.

"Thank you girls, you may sit at the empty desks at the back." The teacher pointed at the long abandoned desks at the two corners of the room. After they were seated, the teacher passed out the test that Tsuna knew he was going to fail. Lucky him...

LUNCHTIME

They all settled at the roof again for lunch. Yamamoto had brought sushi for them all.

"Eat up everyone!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Me and my old man made enough for everyone!"

"Thank you Yamamoto," Tsuna said, happily enjoying the meal.

"It's not bad baseball freak," Gokudera mumbled, trying to hid the fact he was really enjoying the sushi. "Why'd you even bring this in the first place?"

"Well, we're still celebrating our victory against those students from Kokuyo Middle School! Eat as much sushi as you like, there's plenty!" Yamamoto responded. The sushi soon disappeared, with Reborn eating most of them.

"Tsuna, I need to talk to you about something," Reborn called out. Tsuna reluctantly shuffled over to his tutor, knowing very well that it was going to be something Mafia related again.

"What's wrong Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"I heard there are two new transfer students from Italy joining you class today," Reborn started. "I want you to-"

"Reborn!" Tsuna interrupted. "I don't think we should drag anymore normal people into your Mafia world! Kurai and Akarui are normal people and I don't think it's right to drag them into the Mafia!" He closed his eyes, expecting Reborn to kick him. Instead, the small hit-man turned back.

"Alright than dame-Tsuna,I won't make them join the family." Reborn walked away leaving a very confused Tsuna.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this,_' he thought, following after his tutor.

The trio walked home from school, stopping to part ways. Tsuna watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto walked off and headed off to his own house. He wasn't sure if he'd survive another day in his "lively" home. Why did he have to become a mafia boss?

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Tsuna said as he opened the front door.<p>

"Welcome back Tsuna," his mom greeted. She smiled. "Reborn has some guests for you in your room, I'll be up later with some snacks!" His mom returned to the kitchen, leaving Tsuna surprised.

'_Don't tell me he..._' Tsuna quickly ran up to his room and flung the door open. Sure enough there sitting in his room were the two new transfer students.

"Reborn! I thought you promised not to drag these two into the family!" He received a kick in the face. Clutching his face in pain, Reborn smirked.

"I promised not to make these two join the Mafia and I kept that promise, dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn's right, we joined the Mafia on our own." Tsuna turned to see it was Akarui who had spoken. "In fact, we joined even before Reborn!"

"Eh?" Tsuna yelled. He couldn't believe it, these two joined on their own? Why? Why was it always the people he least expected why? Well he had a hunch about Kurai but Akarui? She seemed like a nice girl, why'd she join the Mafia then? What was wrong with her? Did she

"Dame-Tsuna, if you're curious then ask the questions instead of thinking them," said Reborn.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Tsuna asked, alarmed.

"Did you forget?" Reborn said eerily, "I can read minds." Tsuna backed away, frightened. Why was Reborn always scaring him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Oi Reborn!" This time it was Kurai speaking. "Are you sure this guy has what it takes to be the next boss? He's a wimp, a small blurry wimp."

"The only reason he looks blurry is because you drank too much again!" Akarui yelled, kicking her twin's head. "I thought you said you would quit!"

"Well I lied." BAM! She received another kick to her head, this time from Reborn.

"Your still as stupid as ever. Why don't you two introduce yourselves. I'll call Gokudera and Yamamoto. That way, you can properly introduce yourselves the next Vongolia family." Reborn walked away.

"Sorry about my sister's behavior Tsuna," Akarui apologized. She nudged her twin's shoulder.

"I'm not apologizing, I didn't say nothing wrong." She pouted. Suddenly Akarui grabbed her twin by the back of her shirt.

"Excuse me Boss, but I'll be right back." She smiled as she dragged a fear-stricken Kurai out into the hall. As soon as the door closed behind them, Tsuna's face went pale. He could hear yelps and screams of pain just outside his door. Maybe Akarui wasn't that normal after all. After a while, it became quiet. The door opened slightly causing Tsuna to jump back. Akarui walked in with the same smile she had when Tsuna met her. Kurai slowly came in a few moments later. Her clothes were a bit tattered and burned and she was covered with bumps and bruise marks, not to mention the scorch marks on her arms. She grumbled for a bit and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for calling you a wimp. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. Please forgive me boss." She bowed down, clearly against her will. Tsuna was a bit surprised at the sudden change of attitude. He was also a bit frightened about what Akarui did, but it made him glad she was on his side.

"It's alright, you don't have to bow or call me boss," Tsuna said meekly, unsure about how to approach the situation. He decided not to think about it, otherwise things might get complicated. Kurai dragged herself over to the corner of his room and sat down, depressed. Akarui just smiled. It didn't make things any better for Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm back and I brought some friends." Reborn walked in followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera was arguing with the black haired teen again, but his face immediately lightened up when he saw his precious boss.

"Boss! It's good to see you again! Reborn invited me over and I rushed to get here, but then I ran into the baseball freak and..." He stopped. "What the hell are they doing here!"

"Oh, they're the new transfer students from today. Hi!" Yamamoto smiled.

"I know that you damn baseball freak, but why are they here?" Gokudera yelled. Reborn casually strolled across the room and hoped onto Akarui's shoulder.

"They're going to join the family. The original plan was for them to join after the inhertaince ceremony but the Ninth insisted on them joining now," Reborn explained. Gokudera was still fumed on while Yamamoto laughed.

"I see! So their also in the game! Well the more the merrier!" Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna stared, still wondering what part of this seemed like a game.

"Akarui and Kurai are a special information gathering team, and they only take orders directly from the boss. They're extremely loyal as well." Reborn turned to Akarui. "Isn't that right Akarui." She nodded.

"Right! So we look forward in working with you all!" She smiled.

"Boss!" Gokudera ran up to Tsuna. "You can't trust them! You don't even know what they really are! They're dr-!"

"Gokudera, I think that's enough," Reborn interrupted. "I think they should be the ones to say it and not you. Go ahead girls, tell Tsuna. He's got to know since he's going to become your boss."

"Do we have to, I don't think it matters," Kurai said, now standing behind Tsuna which caused him to jump back.

"But Kurai, I think it's a pretty big deal. I mean we aren't human after all," Akarui scolded at her twin.

_'Wait...they're not human.' _Tsuna thought. Suddenly, images of demons and other horrible, scary things appeared in his mind. He started to shake uncontrollably.

"Fine. But I want to tell him." Kurai turned to Tsuna, Reborn nodded for her to continue. Gokudera kept his distance, but still keeping an eye on the Tenth. And Yamamoto...well, he just stood where he was and smiled.

"This'll be intresting!" laughed Yamamoto.

"You idiot baseball freak! There isn't anything funny about it! You should here what they call these two back in Italy!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oh that's right. People called us the Dragon Duo. I was the Drunk Dragon while my sister was the Dragon's Angel." Kurai stopped for a moment. "We were called that because we're real dragons." Kurai walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get some alcohol," she said, and walked out. Tsuna starred after her, her words slowly sinking in.

"EEEHHHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Right. Now. I. Have. Nothing. To. Write. But I do have some exciting news! In December, I'm going to create a One Piece fanfiction like I always wanted! <strong>

**INTRESTING FACT:**

**I don't have anything interesting to say. Except...I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY WAS MUKURO ROKUDO! I found that out a while back and I started to freak out. I'm actually kinda scared of that guy. There's jut something about him that scares me, he's also kinda weird. But anyway, his birthday is June 9 so I think I'm going to so something special for this fanfiction on that day.**


	3. Vongola Rings

**Hey! Wuz up y'all? Right now, I'd normally blabber on and on about something that doesn't matter, but...I GOT AWESOME REVIEWS! So I'd like to reply to them. Normally my editor would reply, but since she's busy doing typesetter stuff on manga, I'm gonna reply instead.**

**Bishi-bishi:** Well, you're the only one who's reviewed so far but thanx! I was getting kinda scared that my story sucked and no worries, there'll be an epic transformation soon! Or, at least I think it's epic. But their not going to transform in this chapter. Anyway...THANK YOU!

**Ok, since there's more space I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.'**

* * *

><p>Tsuna starred as the door shut. Yamamoto was laughing again.<p>

"How exciting! Now dragons have joined the game!" he laughed. Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side.

"Tenth! Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale!"

Tsuna wasn't feeling ok. In fact, he was nowhere near ok! He felt dizzy and sweat started pouring down. Dragon...Kurai was a dragon...wait...THAT MEANS AKARUI WAS ONE TOO! He turned to face Akauri. She smiled. Somehow that make things worse. Suddenly his vision went black. Poor Tsuna.

Tsuna awoke in...than he was kicked in the face, thus sending him back to dreamworld.

"Wake up already Dame-Tsuna, you've already slept for two hours," Reborn said, showing no sympathy at all towards his student. Tsuna groaned but got up. He looked around. Everyone was gone except for Reborn.

"Where is everyone?"

"Can't you tell, they're all downstairs." Reborn opened the door and multiple sounds could be heard. Gokudera's shouts, Yamamoto's laughs, and some other unfamiliar noises. Tsuna rushed downstairs hurriedly.

"Damn women, you're stinking up the Tenth's house with all your drinking!"

"You're one to talk, you're smoking's even worse than my drinking!"

Tsuna watched as the two fought. He hoped things wouldn't get worse, but he doubted that would happen. Akarui was sulking about her ill behaved twin and Yamamoto was trying to cheer her up. His mom had probably went out shopping with the others. Tsuna was relieved that his mom wasn't here to see what was going on.

"You two, stop fighting. Your boss is here." Reborn jumped onto the kitchen table. The two stopped bickering but still glared at each other. "You two idiots need to learn to get alone. Gokudera, if you want to become Tsuna's right hand man then you need to learn to get alone with Kurai. She's a valuable member of the Vongola and was asked by the First himself to join. She's your senior so show some respect."

"Wait, Reborn...what do you mean they were asked by the First himself to join?" Tsuna was getting really confused now. How old were the two dragon twins?

"We're a few hundred years old boss," Akarui replied. Kurai nodded, confirming. Tsuna turned pale again, he wasn't prepared for this.

"We lost count a few years back so now we don't know how old we are." Kurai took a sip out of her bottle. He had seen it sticking out of the little pouch she kept on her waist. Tsuna guessed it was alcohol judging by the smell. He really wished she wouldn't drink, it was bad for her health and he couldn't stand the smell.

"So where are you guys staying?" Tsuna asked. If they moved in with him, he didn't think he could take it. Living with a bunch of noisy kids was fine, but with two dragons? His house was lively enough.

"We're staying in a nearby house. The ninth had prepared it for us beforehand," said Kurai.

"And right now we have to get back and unpack our stuff." Akarui grabbed her twin who was about to escape. "We'll see you tomorrow boss." The front door closed.

"So what do you think of your new subordinates, Dame-Tsuna."

He had nothing to say, but silently prayed that this was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't, and his life was taking a turn to the worst. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and the white haired girl didn't want to get out of bed. It was a Sunday and she didn't have to go to school, but the Ninth had called later that night for her to escort a certain someone at the airport. Groaning, she reluctantly got out of the warm, soft, tempting bed...and made her way to the kitchen. Akarui was already gone. She was to stay with the Tenth in case anything bad happened. Grabbing the breakfast her twin had left her, Kurai hurriedly go dressed and ran out the door.<p>

There were way too many people at the airport, making it impossible to find the one she was expecting. The dragon grumbled to herself about how she could've been in her bed instead of waiting for the damn guy.

"Hey Kurai! Over here!" The girl turned her head to see the blond haired man running to her.

"You're late, Iesmistu," growled the girl. "Come on, let's get out of here. Your wife is probably dying to see you right now, and it'll be a nice surprise for my new boss."

"I see you've already met my son!" laughed the man.

"Well yeah. I was supposed to meet him after the inheritance ceremony but you know...things were rushed." They left the building and into the parking lot. There was a limo waiting for them. The driver opened the door for both and went back to his seat behind the wheel, awaiting further directions.

"Take us back to my place." The driver nodded and started the car. Soon they were leaving the parking lot.

"Why aren't we going to my house?"

"Are you stupid? You can't just show up in front of you're house in a limo after being away for two years! Your family's going to suspect something!" yelled Kurai.

"Well, you could just transform into your dragon form and fly me back to my house," said Iesmistu.

"That's impossible, your too heavy for me to carry." The limo drove off with its two passengers chattering away. Well Kurai and Iesmistu were drinking buddies so they got along fine.

* * *

><p>Tsuna starred at the sleeping figure. He had just come home after an extremely dangerous day only to find the food gone, the kids drunk, and his no good father sleeping in his boxers in the living room.<p>

"Welcome back boss." He looked to his right and saw Kurai drinking from on the sake bottles. He was speechless.

"Man your dad sure can drink! I haven't been this drunk since the New Year's party last year at the mansion!" Her words were even more slurred than before, making it almost impossible to understand what she was saying. Tsuna walked away, feeling ashamed about his dad. Just as he left, Reborn walked in.

"Kurai, the Vongola half rings have been delivered. I think you know what to do." With that said, the baby hitman left. The girl took another sip of the bottle before putting it down. Even though she was extremely drunk, she knew what Reborn was talking about. She had joined the Tenth's family earlier than planned because of a slight problem. Someone else wanted to rule the Vongola. A certain someone from the dangerous assassination squad, Varia.

Not wanting to worry her twin, Kurai decided it was time to take her leave. She just meet her new boss and trouble was about to come. Well at least she wouldn't be bored. She smiled at the thought as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>School had just ended and the two dragon twins were walking down the hallway. After turning the corner they say Gokudera and Yamamto talking with Tsuna about some long haired dude that attacked them yesterday. Akarui was with them and told Kurai about it so they weren't suppresed to hear the two talking about it. They were a bit surprised to see Dino with the Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.<p>

"What are you doing here Dino?" Akarui asked.

"I'm just explaining the whole ring concept to Tsuna here!" the blond replied.

"Wait! You guys know Dino?" exclaimed Tsuna. The three nodded.

"They sometimes visited when Reborn was still tutoring me. Man, they haven't changed a bit!" said Dino. "They also have two of the rings I was talking about."

Akarui pulled out a ring from a small bag she tied at the waist of her skirt, while Kurai digged in her pant pockets until she finally pulled out a ring. They looked the same was the one's Tsuna had but they weren't halves, they were the whole ring. Akarui's was a light silver with a small sun and cloud on it while Kuria's was a dark silver with a small moon and star on it.

"Dame-Tsuna, their your Guardians of Day and Night. And before you ask why they have the whole ring instead of halves like you, it's because their the only ones fit to bear those rings," explained Reborn. He had yet again managed to figure out what Tsuna was thinking.

"Well, we're taking off! Have fun training!" Kurai yelled, grabbing her twin and running away.

"What do you mean by training?" Tsuna yelled back. There was fear and nervousness in his voice but the two were already long gone.

After getting a far distance away from the schools she slowed down.

"Hey sis, you know what's going to happen right?" Kurai's face darkened, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Yep. I just wished it didn't have to happen this way," she replied sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the late update but I got really lazy over the weekend and decided not to write anything. Plus I've been having a bad case of writers block and can't really get into writing anything for Reborn. Whatever. I'll try to make the next chapter less sucky.<strong>

**INTRESTING FACT:**

**The Japanese voice actor for Hibari, Takashi Kondo, also voices Fon and Alaude, Train Heartnet from Black Cat, Suigestu Hozuki from Naruto, Akuto Sai from Demon King Daimao, and Hibiki from Fairy Tail. Yes, I have watched Demon King Daimao. It was really perverted and I kinda regret watching it. Whatever, I've already gone and done it though.**


	4. Varia, Kurai Leaves

**Allright. Me back. It's a new year so let's talk about our goals! My goal is to not be such a slacker anymore and actually do something useful this year! Yeah! I just have one thing to say. Bishi-bishi, Demon King Daimao is funny even if it was perverted but I don't think it had enough violence. That's all. I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>"Kurai! Please wake up!" The young girl was standing in her twin's room. It was full of unopened boxes, dirty and clean clothes, was littered with cans of beer, and stunk of alcohol.<p>

"Nnnngh...don't wanna...still tired...got a major...hangover..."

"But I've just received urgent news! The Varia is coming sooner than expected."

The white haired girl immediately jumped out of bed...then jumped back into bed. Akarui tried tugging her twin out of bed, pleading with her. Kurai didn't really seem to care, she just wanted to sleep.

"I don't care if the Varia is here! And stop yelling, I've got another hangover you know!"

"Geez, fine." Akarui walked out of her twins room. "I'll be helping Reborn with Tsuan's training! If you need anything just call!" The door slammed shut. Kurai peeked out from under her blanket. She sighed. The Varia were a group of nasty people, led by an arrogant bastard that she couldn't stand. Xanxus always had a scowling face and was never kind. Plus he'd hid her booze. He was such an annoying brat when he was little and treated Kurai and her twin like dirt. He treated them just like the Second. They were nothing more than weapons for him to use.

Kurai shifted in her bed. She thought of Tsuna. He reminded her of Giotto, the one who saved her and Akurai and provided them with a family. She wanted Tsuna to become her boss, not Xanxus. Sure Tsuna was all wimpy and stuff, but at least with him, her sister would be safe. Kurai would do anything to protect her sister's well being and innocence. That's why...she would be the one going with Xanxus when the Ring Battle begins.

"Stupid hangover..."

* * *

><p>It was evening already and Kurai had spent all day drinking and watching cartoons. She didn't feel like doing anything and was to lazy to get up and microwave dinner that Akarui had made for her beforehand. The Varia had already arrived, that's what her sources said.<p>

"Stop hiding and show yourself. I may be drunk but I can still smell you."

"Sorry to bother you, but we'll need you to come with us." Two masked women suddenly appeared behind the girl. They looked identical, one was holding something Kurai was very familiar with.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" growled the dragon. One of the women where holding up a black collar with a chain leash. It was something specially made for her, by the Second. It was designed to seal away her power, leaving her weak and unable to fight back. She didn't really have a good relationship with the Second...there was a lot of yelling and fights involved.

"We'll need you to wear this. Since you are not participating in the battle, as you are already determined to be the Night Guardian of the Tenth Generation, this will insure you won't interfere with the fight in any way."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to wear that again! Get that thing away from me and leave me alone!" Fear was beginning to form in Kurai's mind. Memories she buried long ago started to cloud her mind.

"You can either surrender to us now, or we have to use force. Your sister will also be wearing her collar as well."

"I'm not going to put that damn thing on again and you'd better stay away from my sister!"

"It's the Ninth's order. If you refuse, Xanxus will be immediately declared winner of the Ring Battle."

"The Ninth only said I wasn't allowed to fight. He didn't say anything about the collar," said Kurai. The Ninth would never order such a thing...right? She wasn't so sure about it now.

"Are you sure the Ninth gave the order for me to wear that thing."

"Positive. We serve the Ninth directly."

"Well so do I, and I've never seen you before..." she paused. If she refused, Tsuna would be forced to forfeit a battle before even given a chance to fight. If she accepted...

"Just give me that damn collar." Tsuna better win.

* * *

><p>"Lambo! Lambo where are you?" Akarui ran up and down the streets, calling out for the little five year old. She needed to find him soon, he was being targeted by the Varia. "Please Lambo, where are you? I have some grape candy for you if you come!"<p>

The girl stopped, panting. She'd been with Tsuna's dad, observing everybody with their training as well as assisting Tsuna with his. But right as they gone back to Tsuna's house, the Varia were already here and targeting Lambo. The poor cow, I mean kid.

Akarui headed towards the park, trying hard to pick up Lambo's scent. She would've had a better chance to finding them by flying, but her training with Tsuna had tired her out. He had really improved these last couple of days. His chances of beating the Varia had raised, but he still needed more training.

"Are you Akarui?"

The girl stopped and looked behind her. There was a women with pink hair and wearing a mask.

"Where you the one following me?" asked Akarui.

"Yes, I was. I'm surprised you managed to notice my presence, just like your sister."'

"What did you do to my sister?" Akarui asked menacingly. She wasn't one to lose her temper, but when it was about her younger sister, she could be really scary.

"Your sister is safe, and as long as you listen to what I have to say, you will not be harmed as well."

Akarui frowned. Who was this person and what happened to Kurai? Lambo was still out their with I-pin and Futa and she really needed to find them before the Varia.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll need you to come with me," said the women. "You'll also need to put this one, your sister is wearing hers." She held up a white collar, but it didn't have a chain leash. The leash was only for Kurai, she was the ill tempered of the two and needed more restrictions than her sister.

The white dragon starred at the collar. She had gotten the notice earlier today in the mail that it would be required for her to wear it as will as Kurai. She didn't want to tell her twin though, that collar brought nothing but pain and suffering to her twin. If she was wearing it now, then Akarui would to.

"I'll wear it, just throw it over to me." The white collar was soon caught in her hands and Akarui slowly put it on.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was scared. No... he was terrified. The Varia was here, all seven of them. Their leader, Xanxus, was apparently the son of the current Vongola boss and he didn't look friendly at all. More like a demented trollogre. But that wasn't the only reason Tsuna was scared, it was part of the reason though. Not only did he find out his dad was like the second in command for the Vongola, but he was going to have to face the Varia in a battle for those rings! He didn't even want anything to do with them in the first place! And right now, there were two mysterious looking women talking with his dad.

"We have the two other guardians as well." Tsuna looked up to see another one of the women appearing. There was a chain in her hand.

"Akarui! Kurai!" he yelled out in alarm. Akarui had a sad look in her eyes and a white collar around her neck. Kurai looked furious at the sight of Xanxus and the rest of the Varia. She also had a black collar, but it had a chain leash attached to it, unlike Akarui.

"These are the two guardians who will not be fighting in the battle. They will become the Night and Day guardians of the winners of the Ring Battle," explained one of the women. "And to make things even, the two candidates for the next Vongola boss will have one of these two with them until the battle is over."

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Tsuna. "Reborn they can't separate those two, their sisters! And isn't the Varia dangerous? If one of them went with the Varia, wouldn't that put them in danger?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but there's nothing I can do. The order was made by the Ninth and I have no right to disobey him." Reborn tilted his fedora down. "One of those two will have to go with the Varia."

"VOOII!" It was Squalo. "If you're so desperate to 'save' those pathetic dragons, then you'd better win! But I doubt you can with those skills."

"Who the hell did you call pathetic you damn shark bastard?" yelled out Kurai. "I've seen much more talented swordsmen then you, fish for brains!"

"Kurai, please calm down!" said Akarui.

"You'd better listen to your sweet and innocent sister you drunkard!" shouted Squalo. "She's much more obedient than you, maybe we should take her with us!" He smirked seeing the raging dragon shouting and cursing at him.

"You idiots won't be laying a single greedy little hand on my sister!" Kurai turned over to Tsuna. "Oi Tuna! Hurry up and choose my sister!"

"W-wha-"

"Just do it!"

"All right..." Tsuna took a deep breath of air. "We'll choose to have Akarui with us!"

"Understood. Tsuna will be taking Akarui and that leaves Xanxus with Kurai." The women gently shoved Akarui towards Tsuna's side, while Kurai's leash was handed over to Xanus.

"Che. Looks like we got the useless one," said Xanxus, tugging at the chain.

"Well hi to you too you damn brat," muttered Kurai. "I liked it better when you were shorter and stayed quiet."

"Now that that matter has been settled, the Ring Battle will begin. In this battle, the one who is truly worthy to wield the rin will prove it with their lives. The location is Namimori Junior High at midnight. Further details will be told later." The three women prepared to leave. "We shall await you at 11 PM tomorrow night at Namimori Junior High. Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter has ended. I can't find anything about KHR voice actors, so I'll just use this space to talk to all you people who read my fanfiction. If you have any complaints about this chapter, fell free to tell me. I have to confess though, I'm kinda struggling here. I've got writer's block. Anywho, just so you know, Kurai and Akarui knew that they would have to be separated during the battle. Now I'm off to eat something in my fridge. <strong>


	5. Alone

**YEAH! It's the new chapter of my Reborn fanfiction! Wasn't the last chapter awesome? Of course it wasn't! It was horrible! Really...I think it was. I mean, what was with that whole Kurai and Akarui separating thing. I can't believe I really wrote that. I feel so mean...whatever. That's fine. And also, HOW OLD ARE YOU BISHI-BISHI! YOU GOT DRUNK! WHAT? Anyways, I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>The Varia. They were called the elite assassination squad of Vongola but they were really just a bunch of violent brutes who lacked common sense. Well, that was just Kurai's point of view. Kurai was really hated the Varia. She had always hated them. Especially Xanxus.<p>

Now that she was chained, stuffed in a cage, and only fed some kitchen scraps, she began to hate him even more. She moved around a bit, trying to stretch out her muscles in the cramped space. Her yellow eyes glowed with hatred when she spotted the Varia coming into the room where her cage was. She was being kept right where Xanxus could always keep an eye on her so she couldn't escape or do anything stupid.

She couldn't quite make out what they were saying since she was also drugged. Not enough to knock her unconscious, but just enough to keep her woozy and not as dangerous as before. The only words she could hear were 'ring' and 'battle' and 'those small fleas who thought they had a chance against the Varia'.

* * *

><p>Night was already falling. Akarui hurried towards the school, calling out when she saw Tsuna and the others. It was finally time for the first Ring Battle and with their training, they were determined to win. Akarui smiled to that thought. She wasn't supposed to fight but she would be there cheering them on, and hopefully, see how her twin was doing.<p>

Just thinking about her twin made Akarui feel guilt. She was supposed to be the older twin, she was supposed to protect Kurai, not the other way around. It was always like that. Whenever the two went on a mission together, it was Kurai who came home with the broken bones and bruises. She'd never let Akarui do anything dangerous and always took the risks for her. Even now it was still the same. Akarui was the one hiding behind Kurai.

Akarui could feel the sadness in her heart weighing her down. Kurai had taken such a huge risk for her. Her younger twin despised the Varia from the moment she laid her eyes on them. When Xanxus was still young, he and Kurai would bicker with each other and it usually didn't well. Kurai was always on the verge of killing the him, but was kept back by the Ninth. But when the Varia formed with Xanxus as their leader, even the Ninth could barely keep Kurai under control. Akarui however, never had any quarrel with any of the Varia members. Kurai had ways to keep her older sister away from them.

Now Kurai was being kept prisoner by the people who hated her the most. Akarui blinked back tears looked up at Tsuna. He looked worriedly at her but she flashed him a small smile.

'Everything will be okay in the end,' she told herself. 'We'll take back Kurai from those Varia guys and kick their asses.' She knew that those were just words but they kept her spirits up. She just wanted to be with her sister.

"The first battle will be the two Sun Guardians."

Akarui looked up, surprised. The Cervello had arrived. But more importantly, the first match was beginning. She had been too busy thinking and didn't even notice them.

A giant arena fell with a heavy thud, causing Kurai and her friends to jump back.

'_Wait, if the first battle is beginning then..._' Akarui looked around for her twin. She glanced up to where Lussuria was standing. Behind him were the other members of the Varia, minus their boss. That guy probably thought that this battle wasn't important enough for him and refused to show up like the jerk he was.

"VOII! What are you starring at stupid dragon?" Akarui glared at Squalo.

"Where's my sister?" She yelled out. She needed to know how Kurai was doing, she needed to see her twin.

"Shishishi...that pathetic drunk dragon is with our boss right now. He won't be showing up for this battle but he did say you'd get a chance to see your sister tonight."

"Where is Xanxus?" Akarui's voice was laced with venom, scaring her friends a bit. Bel laughed once more.

"Here's the address." A small piece of paper gently fell, landing right into Akarui's hand. She glanced at it, memorizing what was scribbled onto it and hastily stuffed it in her pocket.

"Sorry Tsuna, but I have to go see Kurai."

"No it's fine, we'll be able to manage on our own. I hope Kurai is okay though." Tsuna smiled and the others nodded their heads as encouragement for the dragon to go. Akarui relaxed a bit.

"Allright. I'll see you guys later!" She turned to leave. "Do you're best Ryohei!"

_'I hope your okay, Kurai.'_ she thought, running past the gates of Namimori.

* * *

><p>"Looks like your sister isn't here yet. I bet she's too scared to come see you or maybe she doesn't even care."<p>

"...she'll be here...just you wait...Akarui will come...she ain't...a chicken," Kurai gasped, "she's a dragon...and she's even tougher than me."

"Is that so? Well that means she'll be more useful to me when I become your new boss."

" Bastard..." Kurai groaned once more as Xanxus yanked harshly at her leash. Another bruise to add to her collection.

Xanxus had decided that he didn't need to go to the first match and had stayed back in their temporary base. Kurai was out of her cage but she still had her hands and feet chained together. Her gag had been taken off but only because. Xanxus wanted to hear her screaming. He was bored right now and torturing Kurai was always a fun pass-time for him.

"Kurai!"

The said black dragon turned her head towards the open window. A flash of white entered the room in alarming speed but managed to land gracefully in front of where Xanxus was sitting.

"Well if it isn't the Dragon's Angel," he said, smirking. Akarui was right now had her long curved claws extended out, ready to strike if needed. Her long white tail was still, waiting to see what Xanxus would do. There was a hateful expression on her face, eyes narrowed and hatefully starring at Xanxus.

She looked down at her sister. There were whip marks covering her arms, legs, and back. Ugly bruises were all over her sister, some old, some new. There was also dried blood stains covering her clothes. Akarui could feel her rage bubbling inside her seeing her twin looking so pitiful and frail. Only the sound of Kurai's heavy breathing and seeing her chest rising up and down, assured Akarui that she wasn't dead. But, she looked like she was dying.

"What did you do to my sister?" Akarui's voice was rather calm, which surprised Xanxus. But then again, it didn't really surprise him at all. The two twins' specialty was information gathering and assassinations so they were both had a high intellect and where taught never to act rashly. Akarui was a gentle girl but she was also a deadly dragon. A tool that Xanxus wanted to have. Kurai would never to be able to climb up to Akarui's level. Their difference in power was a large gap. Kurai was strong, she was powerful and many feared her. But Akarui, she was someone even Primo wouldn't have won against. The only problem was that she never used that power, or at least, not all of it. She was too kind, to caring. In order to tap into that power, she had to be a cold and merciless killer. And that was what Xanxus wanted.

He would lock away Kurai after becoming the Tenth. She was powerful, that was true, but if he had Akarui, Kurai would no longer have anymore use. Xanxus planned to turn Akarui into an obedient servant. One who never question, doubted, or would ever betray him. She would ensure that no one would dare disobey him. He would finally gain the authority and power he had always dreamed of. That dream would come true only if he beat that Tsuna, but of course he knew he'd win. What could Tsuna do? When he first saw Xanxus, the poor boy could barely stand! Winning would be easy, otherwise the Varia would be facing some terrible consequences.

"Hey Akarui, how would you like to make a deal with me?"

"What kind of deal?" She wondered what Xanxus was up to.

"How about you trading places with your pathetic sister here. She'll be the wimp and you can stay here." Xanxus smirked at the confused look on the white dragon's face. "Of course I won't be torturing you, you're much to important. You have power that I need and if you allow me to train you, your sister will gain her freedom."

Akarui was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She wanted Kurai to be okay, but she would be dooming the entire world if she allowed Xanxus to control her power. Still...it was her sister. The only flesh and blood she had left, her twin. Her thoughts swirled around in her mind, mashing together then pulling back apart to form another scenario. Finally after some time, she had her decision.

White flames circled at her feet, rising and covering her body, engulfing her. The flames slowly disappeared, revealing Akarui in her human form. She stepped towards Xanxus. She hesitated for a brief moment before speaking.

"I a-"

"WAIT!"

Akarui turned surprised to see her sister grabbing onto her leg with an outstretched hand. Kurai was panting heavily, as if just keeping her eyes opened drained her strength away quickly. Her lips moved but no sound came out. Akarui bent down.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Akarui gently patted her sister's head and was about to move away when she was pulled back.

"...n-no...don't...go with that...l-loser." Kurai whispered, coughing up some blood. "I told you...I'll be the one who goes with this guy...j-just stay with Tsuna."

"I can't do that while seeing you like this. I'll switch places with you." She stood up once more to face Xanxus.

"So are you agreeing to my deal?"

Akarui was about to answer but was suddenly pushed back. Kurai had somehow managed to find the strength to stand and had tackled her sister down.

"I told you, stay with Tsuna.." she panted. "I'm doing this because I don't want anyone using you, your my sister and no one's allowed to even lay a finger on you without my permission. I may be the younger but I know what I'm doing. I'm going to apologize in advance for this."

"Wait wha-!" Before she realized it, Kurai had kicked her out the window and sent her flying a far distance away. Kurai managed to smile before collapsing out of exhaustion. She was worn out. That kick had taken the rest of her strength away.

Xanxus looked down at her. He scowled but knew he needed to form another plan. He picked up the fallen dragon by her chains and threw her back into the cage, slamming the door close behind him as he exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I finally finished this chapter, thank goodness. Too be honest, I actually knew what I was going to write down but was too lazy to actually write it down. So much letters to type up. Anyways, I hope I didn't make Xanxus too out of character. That bastard's a hard person to write about. I also apologize if I made this whole chapter seem kind of like a cliche kind of thing. Two siblings separated because one is trying to protect the other...well that's just me ranting to myself. I'm leaving now to watch Gintama. It's my favorite anime.<strong>


	6. Purpose

**Hey! It's me again! Otaku Planet! Well I've finally decided to climb out of bed to update my fanfiction. It's been a long time but I'm back. Now to respond to some reviews. **

**Yin: **I'm glad you like my fanfiction. Honestly I just came up with this after watching Yugioh 5D with my brother. I was looking at all the dragons and going like, 'Hey, wouldn't it be cool if there were dragon guardians in KHR?' Thus Kurai and Akarui were created.

**Bishi-bishi: **Yeah! You reviewed again! I'm always looking forward to read reviews and I always see your reviews! I like reviews and responding to them. Xanxus is a creepy bastard isn't he? He so evil! But so am I, sort of. Maybe that's why he didn't seem so OOC.

**Luka Song:** So we meet again. You've been on such a long hiatus! And I only use those line breaks because I'm too lazy to make the scenes smoothly flow into each other. I could ask Oh-so-short on advice for that. She's better at that kind of stuff than me.

**That's it for now. I don't own KHR. I'm just a lowly otaku who's obsessed with it. **

On the third day of the ring battle, Akarui had stayed home to tidy up her new house rather than go cheer Tsuna on with his training. Now that Kurai was gone, it was quiet and the smell of alcohol was faint. Yep, it was the perfect day for cleaning.

Minutes turned to hours, and soon, it was almost time for dinner. Akarui had managed to clean the entire house, top to bottom, leaving no dust bunnies behind. Even Kurai's room, which was overflowing with a sea of clothing and empty beer cans, was left sparkling.

The girl sat down at a kitchen table, slowly eating dinner she prepared beforehand. She stabbed away at the pasta with her fork, starring out in space. Tsuna was in a tough situation. They had won the Sun battle but during the Lightning fight, they had not only lost Lambo's ring but Tsuna's as well. Of course, she respected Tsuna's choice. He had only interfered to save Lambo from being fried by Levi. Akarui had been to shocked to do anything. Even after all this time of serving the Mafia, she couldn't even save someone right in front of her.

She glanced over to her right, wear her collar was hung on the coat-rack. Tsuna had given her permission to take it off but she still wasn't allowed to use her powers to interfere. Maybe that was why she didn't do anything during the fight. If she had done something, Tsuna would've been forced to resign as a candidate for the position of Tenth. After all, a leader who can't even control their own subordinates was not fit to be leading them. But a leader who didn't protect their subordinates was also not fit to leave them.

Tsuna was meant to lead the Vongola, not Xanxus. He may have been powerful, but he wasn't fit to be the one leading. His ways would tarnish the Vongola's name and the family would have inner conflicts. Tsuna lacked confidence at times, but he always knew he could rely on the others just as they could rely on him.

It was funny. Tsuna and Xanxus were complete opposites. But in some ways, they were similar. That was why they were both canadidates for the Vongola's Tenth. In some ways, they were similar to Akarui and Kurai.

Akarui sighed. Yesterday's lesson had concluded with Reborn explaining the purpose of the Night and Day guardians.

"They are opposites, yet they are the same," Reborn had said. "They work in different ways but they serve the Vongola nonetheless.

"Serving as the pureness of the Vongola, the one who connects the Vongola as more of a family, and the one who's strength cannot be compared. That is the Day guardian, Akarui. She and Kurai are both information gatherers and they do assassinate people when needed, but Akarui is also in charge of Vongola's relations. Relations with other families and relation within the family. She's the one who promotes the Vongola in a positive way. Kurai however is a different story.

"The one like darkness, hiding secrets away from the light, the one who is seen but isn't, the one who keeps the shadows from straying into the light. That's the Night guardian, Kurai. She does more assassinations than Akarui and is in charge of keeping the Vongola's sins hidden in the dark."

'So why?' thought Akarui. 'If my job is to keep the Vongola a family, why is it that my sister, my_ twin_, feels like a stranger to me at times?'

She shook her head. It was because she was scared. She was scared of power. Akarui knew how great her powers were, but she didn't use them. It wasn't that she didn't know how, it was that she just couldn't bring herself to use them. She wasn't that kind of person. She didn't want that power. Sure she'd still like to be strong, but not that strong. That strength scared her, but more importantly, it scared Kurai.

She had used that power, once, to it's full extent. It was during war way back in the past. She had fought to defend her friends and family. She had fought for their sake. But she had frightened them as well. They still acted the same around her, the atmosphere wasn't too uncomfortable. When she had talked to her sister however, she could feel the fear Kurai had. The black dragon was nervous around her sister, not talking too much and always nervous. It made Akarui upset, but she knew why Kurai had been acting that way. Just like how darkness could consume light, light could also consume darkness. However, light had a bigger impact on darkness. Light erases darkness. Whenever Akarui went all out, Kurai's power would slowly decrease; after all, there was nothing free in this world.

Akarui didn't like that though. It wasn't as fair as it seemed. In fact, what is fair and what is unfair? Why can't Akarui be powerful without hurting Kurai?

Suddenly Akarui banged her head on the table.

'Of course there's a way! Why didn't I remember this earlier?'

She quickly got up, hurrying over to her cabinets. There was a way. There was a way for Akarui to use her power without hurting Kurai. Right now, Akarui was someone who didn't like fighting, someone who thought fighting was useless. But if she were to change that way of thinking, she would be able to fight better and much more stronger than Kurai even without using her full power. She just needed to change her personality. She had something that could do just that.

Finally, she pulled out a small container. Inside were pills that looked remarkably like the dying will pills that Basil had but instead of being blue, they were black. There was another container beside that one with white versions of the black pill. The black pills were negative pills. The white were positive pills. They were created quite a long time ago by G. Of course he had created them accidentally while messing around with Kurai and Akarui's flames. The negative pills (made by Kurai's flames) and the positive pills (made by Akarui's flames) had only on purpose. To change the gender of whoever swallowed it. If someone where to swallow the negative pills, they would change into the opposite gender and to turn back, they had to swallow a positive pill. But if they swallowed a positive pill without first swallowing the negative pill, nothing would happen.

Akarui opened the container and took out a negative pill. She hesitated for a moment. She knew from Kurai that her male form was quite the opposite of her and scary. Kurai refused to tell her the details though and seemed to have turned pale while remembering.

Now, normally your personality wouldn't change when you take this pill but Akarui is the only person who's personality does change. She also never remembers anything from being a guy either. She does, however, remember any knew techniques she practiced or created while in her guy form. Akarui wanted to be strong during the Ring battle and she would sooner or later need to fight. Fighting would be easier for her if she becomes a guy.

Finally making up her mind, the Day guardian popped the little pill into her mouth. The last time she had done this was twenty years ago so she was feeling a bit nervous. Suddenly, a veil of white flames surrounded her body. Akarui shuddered and finally, blacked out, her other personality replacing her old one. She was now a he.

Akarui blinked a few times. He looked around. There was a mirror just beside him, causing him to chuckle a bit. His hair was still long and tied in a ponytail while his face had become much more masculine. He was now taller by a few feet so the clothes he was wearing now felt tight and uncomfortable. The clothes...that was what had made him laugh. He looked quite silly with a white skirt on and a tight silver T-shirt with a bunny and hearts surrounding it. Standing up and stretching, Akarui decided he should change before anyone decided to come over.

He changed into a pair of jeans and another silver T-shirt, this one was without hearts and bunnies on it. He walked outside, leaving a note taped on the door, in case Tsuna and the others came looking for him. Finally, he headed out towards the woods.

It had been twenty years since he was last allowed to come out, and now he was free he couldn't even relax. What kind of mess had his female form gotten into now? She wanted to become stronger not in power but in skill. He sighed. After this was done, he was going to spend some 'brotherly bonding' time with Kurai. Yep, once this was over he was going to let loose and have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm finally done. Sorry for the long wait. I was getting a bit lazy and there was homework piling up. I also wanted to read fanfiction instead of writing it. I'm also on a writer's block for some of my other fanfiction stories so I was kind of stalling instead of writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda want to make male Akarui one of those people with a brother complex. I was thinking about it and laughing at the idea.<strong>

… **You know what. He is going to have a brother complex. That out to liven things up a bit later. Anyway, I'm leaving to go eat some fish stew! YEAH FOR FISH!**


	7. Kurai's Back

**Happy Birthday to Mukuro! And to me as well! (Although you guys probably don't really care about me...DX) I haven't updated in a while and I hope you'll forgive me...I was too busy reading other manga so I haven't been able to find the motivation for doing the next chapter. But who can blame me? I haven't really gotten any reviews after turning Akarui into a guy. You guys are probably thinking "WTF? WHY'S AKARUI RANDOMLY A GUY NOW? YOU SUCK!" or something along those lines. I know how you feel, in fact that's how I feel. When I was writing that chapter, I was all like "I'm so bored, why don't we liven things up a bit and turn Akarui into a guy?" kind of thing. I also don't want fem Akarui to seem like a Mary-Sue kind of OC. Male Akarui is really messed up. So is male Kurai but we'll get to him later. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

* * *

><p>"Get up pig."<p>

Kurai groaned as Xanxus dug the heel of his boot further into her side but she refused to move. More like her body refused to move. She was covered in cuts and bruised and her cheek was swollen from last night's torture session with the stuck up bastard. Why did he have to be so damn sadistic?

Xanxus looked down, disgusted at the barely conscious Night Guardian. The so called 'all powerful' Drunk Dragon could barely stand after just a few days of torture. He hadn't even gone all out yet with his power. He wondered how long Akarui could have stood to the torture. Xanxus smirked. Today was the final ring battle, both sides had the equal amount of rings now and this final battle would end everything. It was surprising at how the brats had exceeded his expectations. It was also frustrating and angered him. Whatever. Tonight's battle would allow him to beat up Tsuna and his pathetic family. Victory was surely in his hands.

Xanxus kicked out at Kurai once more before grabbing her leash and dragging her out.

* * *

><p>"Reborn! I don't see Akarui anywhere! Where could she be?" Tsuna babbled on, horrible thoughts crawled into his mind and he pictured Akarui all bloody and bruised. Where was she?<p>

"Calm down you idiot. Akarui left us a note. She'll be back by today. Just trust her and wait." Tsuna looked back at Reborn. Finally he took in a deep breath, calming himself. Yes, he had to trust Akarui. Reborn had told him Akarui was more than capable in taking care of herself.

Several days before, Tsuna and Reborn had gone to visit the Day Guardian. She hadn't shown up for Yamamoto's battle. Once they reached her house, they immediately noticed the note taped onto the front door.

_Reborn and Tsuna, _

_Sorry for not showing up to the next battle. You're probably worried but don't be. I'm just going to be training and I'm not telling you where so don't bother searching for me! Xanxus probably has something planned up and things are probably going to take a turn for the worst. That's what the training's for! Hope you don't die!_

_~Akarui_

The note had soon been crumbled, stomped on, and shot by Reborn. The little hitman muttered to himself at how much of an idiot Akarui was. They left after that.

The warning in Akarui's letter soon made sense after Hibari's battle. It was painful and sickening when Reborn learned that the Mist Guradian on the Varia's side was just a piece of amour, power by the Ninth's life source. But they had won the battle. Now all that was left was a full out war.

* * *

><p>"Crap! I should get going before it's too late!" Akarui looked over to the sun quickly setting. It would take about an hour to get down from the mountain even if he flew. If his predictions were correct (and they always were for some reason) tonight would be the end of it all. That's what he had been preparing for.<p>

He wasn't exactly training, more like clearing his mind before the battle. If it had been the female Akarui, she wouldn't have calmed down no matter what. Her thoughts would be on how Kurai was doing. Well, he couldn't blame his female counterpart.

Either way, it was time to go. Hopefully he would arrive in time.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime. Kurai's mind was still foggy and her body still hurt but she could move. It was difficult but she managed to get up into a sitting position, rubbing her aching head. Xanxus had knocked her out when he dragged her out of her cage. Wait...she was no longer chained up. Her collar was no longer there was well! Was everything over?<p>

No, that was impossible. Xanxus seemed rather cheerful when she was dragged out. There was bloodlust in his eyes. Then what was it.

"Kurai!"

The voice sounded familiar. The black dragon turned her head to the right. To her surprise, it was Tsuna and the rest of the group. Since Kurai was still feeling a bit confused, the dragon only waved her hand back at them. She was relieved to see them but...Akarui wasn't there. Suddenly a foot slammed onto the back of her head and she landed face flat onto the ground.

"Glad to see you're finally awake you useless reptile," Bel sneered at her, laughing as her face turned from relief to pain. She could hear the angry shouts of her friends. Kurai tried lashing out at the fake prince but found she couldn't move. She was still too weak. Frustration began to build up inside of her and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hey stupid prince. I'd appreciate it if you'd mind taking you're stinking foot off of my twin."

_'Crap!'_ thought Kurai. _'It couldn't be...'_

Soon the pressure at the back of his head was gone and she was able to look up. There standing right in front of her with a sadist smile on his face, it was Akarui. More specifically, male Akarui. Kurai felt annoyed and scared. She knew how her twin was like as a guy. Akarui's usual gentle and caring personality turned 180° and **he** was now a sadistic, uncaring, and overprotective older brother.

"A-akarui?"

"Yes Tsuna?"

"Y-you're a...guy."

"Yep!"

"Wha-"

"Tsuna, shut up for a moment ok?" Akarui smiled threateningly at the brunette. "Right now I feel really pissed off at these bastards for hurting my little brother."

"What are you talking ab-" Kurai was soon cut off when Akarui forced something into her mouth. She reluctantly swallowed. Soon she was engulfed with black flames. As soon as they disappeared, Kurai was left exactly the same as before...expect for the fact that she was a guy. Just like Akarui.

"Damn bastard! What'd you do that for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry if you found this chapter weird. But you can't blame me. I'll explain in the next chapter why I turned Kurai also into a guy. And also...I recently learned that I'm into yaoi. I kept it to myself for a while but finally today I told my friends about me liking yaoi. To my surprise, it turned out that two fo my firneds also like yaoi. It actually felt kinda weird about telling them I like yaoi. It kinda felt like I was coming out of the closet. The closet that I hid and read yaoi in. Oh well. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!<strong>

**And Mukuro...**


	8. Notice: This will be deleted

Sorry guys, this is gonna be rewritten and reuploaded. I don't know if any of you guys are gonna look forward to it though...Anyways, I really want to punch my twelve year old self for being so weird...yeah...once again, sorry.

Otaku Planet


End file.
